


Pampered Birthday

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: season 15 had a bathtub that inspired this fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Pampered Birthday

The velvety bellow of a blues song on vinyl echoes through the halls of the bunker. The place is dim, any lights that are on are giving off a soft, warm glow.

You feel like you’ve gone back in time and in this world of supernatural beings, the chances of that were not zero percent. So your guard is up and you stay quiet as you go deeper into the bunker. You perform a sweep, walking slowly through the library and then to the kitchen. You put your groceries on the table and move on. Sam’s room is empty; he’s out of town, checking in with other hunters. So is yours.

The song changes to something more familiar, classic rock. Something you know belongs here. Those are Dean’s records. It must be coming from Dean’s room. So maybe there’s nothing wrong?

But hadn’t Dean said he was going out for ammo supplies before settling in for a night of making devil’s trap bullets and rock salt shells. He’d invited you help but you’d declined, preferring to take a long bath and read a book.

It was your birthday after all.

Sam had expressed his regrets for not being in town, promising to make it up to you when he returned. But what was Dean’s excuse? Did he even know it was your birthday? Was your life becoming a scarier, sadder version of 16 Candles? Dean definitely qualified as your Jake Ryan. The handsome hunk who didn’t realize you were pining for him. You’re convinced he sees you as a sister rather than a woman. And forgetting your “sibling’s” birthday…it was definitely plausible when you recall that he’d once forgotten to acknowledge Sam’s birthday. Sam never let him live it down either. But you wouldn’t hold it against Dean. You hadn’t exactly broadcast the impending date.

You’re a little more relaxed as you approach Dean’s room. Since you’re all like family, you don’t even bother to knock. The light is off and there’s no one in here.

“Dean?” you say into the dark. There’s no answer. The music continues to play, perhaps even the volume turning down a little. Your guard is back up, you reach for the sheathed knife you always keep on your belt.

You realize that the air feels warmer as you approach the bathroom. It smells like cinnamon. It’s enough of a comforting aroma that your grip on the knife falters. The closer you get to the bathroom, the more confident you are that this is where the sound is coming from. Candle light flickers on the wall before you round the corner and enter the large bathroom.

You stop in your tracks, taking in the sight of the man in a dark gray robe hovering over the bathtub, lighting another candle.

“Dean?”

He curses as the flaming match burns his fingers. “I thought I had a little more time,” he laments as he stands up and turns around. He’s wearing flannel pajama pants and a plain t-shirt underneath the robe. He spreads his arms wide, directly your gaze to look over the room.

“What? What is this? What’s going on?” Dean’s record player is in the corner, a stack of your favorite records beside it. The large bathtub–it’s built to stay in place in the center of the room with two steps to get in and wide ledges on every side–is being filled with steaming hot water, an open bottle of your favorite bubble bath is on one of the edges. There are candles everywhere, enough that most of the lights in the room are off and you can still see.

“Happy birthday, Y/N,” Dean beams at you.

“Wh-D-Dean, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Ah, but I did. It’s your birthday and this is what you wanted to do tonight right? Take a hot bath and read?” He picks up a book. A romance novel. “I bought this one because the half-naked cowboy on the cover looks like me,” He smirks and you can’t stop yourself from giggling. “I’ve seen you read romance novels before and I know you and Sam love your rom-coms, so I figured I’d follow his example.” You blush at the thought of Dean purchasing the item.

“This is too much.” You fight off the hot tears brimming in your eyes. Dean shrugs.

“I mean, maybe I went a little overboard on the candles. But I’m sure we’ll use them again for something.” It’s only a slight reminder of the world outside of this room where rituals will be performed and the world will need saving. Dean notices the tears forming in your eyes. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“I just…Dean, I’m not worth all this. All this effort. It’s just a birthday. We have bigger things to focus on.” Dean gets closer and reaches out for your hands. You still hadn’t let go of the knife on your belt. He looks proud for a second before separating your grip.

“Just because Chuck is a dick and the world is going to shit…doesn’t mean we can’t stop to enjoy the simple things. And honestly surviving another year as a hunter is a big deal. We should really be throwing you a big party,” he chuckles as your eyes widen.

“Oh god, please, no!”

“That’s what I thought.” Dean gives you a soft hug and a kiss on the head. “Now I’m gonna turn around and you’re going to get in that tub.”

“What? With you still in here?” All sadness has melted away, your body filling with warmth and happiness as you truly take in the sight of Dean’s handiwork. He really does care for you.

“Eh, don’t worry, the bubbles will cover you up…unfortunately.” He winks at you before turning around. Dean mumbles along to the music playing while you do as instructed. You double check that he isn’t looking before shedding your clothes and undergarments. All the while you’re thinking to yourself, what the hell am I thinking!? Getting naked in the same room as Dean Winchester?

You sink slowly into the water, it’s almost too hot–which means it’s actually just right. You manipulate the bubbles and even add some more to make sure you’re covered before letting him turn back around.

“Okay, I’m in.”

“Good. Now scoot forward.”

“What?!” Dean shirks off his robe and rolls up his pajama pants until his knees are revealed. His legs have a slight tan to them like his shoulders and arms. It has you imagining him in board shorts on a beach chair with suntan oil. It’s enough to have you distracted as he comes up behind the tub and starts climbing in, framing your shoulders with his legs as he sits on the edge.

“Now lean back.” You follow the instruction but he takes the opportunity to unsettle you and dunk you underwater. You come up sputtering and wiping the soapy water from your face.

“What the hell?”

“M’gonna wash your hair. So stop squirming,” Dean laughs, squeezing your shampoo into his hands. He must’ve stolen that from your private bathroom.

“Are you serious?”

“Shh and just let it happen. Sam will never believe you if you tell him I did this so enjoy it while it lasts,” he grumbles. You look up as he starts to card his fingers through your hair. He’s focusing on his technique it would seem, but he’s smiling at you watching him. His fingers feel amazing as they massage the soap into your scalp. You let out a small moan, sinking lower into the water. You wrap one of your arms around Dean’s leg to anchor you. “Am I doing it right?” he says softly, though the smirk can be heard plainly in his voice.

“Mm-hm…”

Dean dips a cup into the water and leans your head back. He curves one of his hands over your forehead to protect your eyes as he pours the water over your head and down your back. He does it a second time and then grabs a washcloth to rub over your shoulders. He dips it into the water and runs the fabric down your back. It’s intimate and perhaps even a little hesitant. But you lean forward, accepting the gesture and releasing another sigh.

“Is there anything else that would make this a good birthday? There’s pie in the fridge?”

“No, Dean. This…this is amazing.” You half-turn around in the tub, exposing your collarbone and maybe just a hint of the top of your breasts. “It’s more that I ever could’ve asked for.” You rest a hand on his knee. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Of course. We’re not done fighting but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t seize every moment, right?”

The idea is more sentimental that you’d expect from Dean, but then again you’d never expect this handsome man to be leaning forward right now. His hand, warm from the water, cups your face and turns it up towards him.

He presses his lips to yours, soft and tentative. When he feels your lips pucker to meet his, he kisses you again, your mouths lining up like they’re puzzle pieces, meant for each other. He ignores any straining in his back from leaning forward until it’s too late. You hear an odd noise as Dean’s foot suddenly loses its grip on the bottom of the tub and he slips into tub alongside you.

“Sonuva…!” he hisses, searching for something to grab hold of but it’s too late. Water sloshes over the sides as you scoot back to the other end of the tub. It’s big enough to accommodate the second body but I’m sure Dean isn’t thinking about that. Although you can’t help but remember that you’re naked and he’s…not. His shirt and pants are completely submerged with him and bubbles are now resting on the tip of his nose.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” you giggle and reach out wipe the bubbles away. He’s cross-eyed for a moment as he watches you do it. He sighs and starts to strip off the wet fabric of his shirt. It’s heavy as he throws it across the room and lands on the ground with a splat! His sun-kissed and freckled shoulders move up and down as his hands work under the water. “W-what are you doing?”

His pajama pants emerge from the water and he throws them in the same direction of his other shirt.

“Taking a bath apparently.” He pauses to dip his own head under the water. You’re mesmerized by the water droplets that stay on his lashes when he comes back up. “But don’t worry, the underwear is staying on. Now, c’mere,” Dean reaches out for you. 

He grabs your wrist and pulls you across the tub, laying your naked frame on top of his. The bubbles still hide what’s underneath and one of his arms coils around your waist, the other cradles your head as he pulls your in for another kiss. With your lips parted and his tongue delving into your mouth, it’s far from a chaste kiss.


End file.
